


The One Where Hen Wins The Bet

by SpasticBookworm



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck knows all this, Fluff, Hen is a good friend, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The 118 has a bet, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpasticBookworm/pseuds/SpasticBookworm
Summary: The 118 have a bet, and Buck is more aware than anyone usually gives him credit for. He also has a long memory. Hen benefits from both. (But the real winners are Buck and Eddie)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 393





	The One Where Hen Wins The Bet

Buck has a long memory.

So when he decides to make a move and end the dance he and Eddie have been in since they met, he goes to Hen first. The first one to welcome him back and mean it.

He corners her by the ambo while she’s doing inventory. It’s been a slow day.

“What’s your day in the pool?” He asks her. She looks up from her checklist and squints at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says. Buck just gives her a look. Her eyes widen. She glances over at the gym, where Buck knows Eddie is working out with Chim.

“You mean you’re-”

Buck cuts her off, “what day do you have?”

“….next week. Cap has Valentines Day. Chimney doesn’t think you’ll get your heads out of your asses until summer.”

Buck hums and tilts his head. “Why do you have next week?”

Hen rolls her eyes. “That close call the other day? Chim wasn’t on shift for it. Didn’t see how you two clung to each other the rest of the day. Cap saw it too, but he’s a hopeless romantic, that’s why he picked Valentine’s Day.”

“Okay,” Buck says. He turns and walks away, heads upstairs to get some food.

He can wait a few more days.

**…**

Buck nods at Hen the following Tuesday as he passes her and Chimney. Their shifts have just ended. Bobby is in his office finishing the last report, Chimney is waiting for Maddie to pick him up and talking with Hen by the bay doors.

Eddie is just a few steps a head of him.

He sees Hen straighten up and turn his way.

“Hey Eddie! Wait up,” he calls. He hears Hen shush Chim.

Buck takes the three steps needed to be directly in Eddie’s space and stops, their faces close enough Buck can see the different shades of brown in Eddie’s eyes.

Buck lets his bag slide off his shoulder and hit the ground.

Eddie quirks an eyebrow at him but smiles too. Buck loves that smile. It’s soft and happy and loving and reserved just for him and Christopher.

Buck licks his lips, watches Eddie’s eyes track the movement, pupils dilating.

The dance is over.

Buck leans in and kisses his best friend.

Eddie drops his own duffel bag, hands slipping forward to grab Bucks waist. Buck melts into the kiss for a few seconds before he nips Eddies lower lip and reluctantly pulls away and steps back. Eddie’s hands fall away and Buck catches hold of one. He squeezes.

“Let’s go home,” he says. Eddie’s smile grows wider.

Distantly he hears Hen telling Chimney to pay up. Hears her calling out to Bobby to do the same.

He looks over his shoulder once, as he’s tossing his own bag in Eddie’s truck.

Hen smiles at him.

Buck sends her a wink and gets in the truck.

**…**

Hen treats him to lunch a few days later with her winnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (no-anchovies-please). Go find me there to see sneak peaks, drabbles, headcanons, and all other fandom fun stuff before it gets posted here!


End file.
